world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022815BeauDoir
chessAficionado CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 20:44 -- 08:44 CA: Doir, are you there?... 08:45 GA: yes 08:45 GA: hi 08:45 GA: whats the word, hummingbird? 08:47 CA: Uh... 08:47 CA: Yes, I was wondering how has the LoCaR mission been going... 08:48 GA: kids went on party with jack killed denizen and fate without us now we're back at base w/ no loot 08:49 CA: wait what... 08:50 CA: You guys killed the denezin!?... 08:50 CA: You guys killed Fate?!?!... 08:50 GA: no, jack killed the denizen 08:50 GA: i wasnt even there 08:50 CA: Jack?!?!?!... 08:50 GA: jack killed fate while lily, thiago, vyllen, acenia, and rilset looked on in glee 08:51 GA: then they turned her into a trickster, buried her bones for a couple million years and broke them apart for shenanicite 08:51 GA: like fucking vultures 08:51 CA: D:... 08:51 GA: also they ate your flesh 08:51 CA: D:D:D:D:D:D: ... 08:51 GA: dont worry they've eaten mine too 08:51 GA: like all the time 08:52 GA: nobody but lily seemed to have any remorse, and probably acenia cause she was only on his side since he was filling her primer in a competition with that merrow chick and her team 08:52 CA: Isn't Merrow a male?... 08:53 GA: shrug? 08:55 CA: Anyway, so... 08:56 GA: also, rilset is a lord and sami says nate says theres gonna be a twink schism and also thiago seemed really interested in becoming a lord too 08:56 CA: Jesus.. I miss too much on this damn ark... 08:56 GA: yeah you should get like a robot body 08:56 GA: maybe that rubi chick can make you one 08:56 CA: That's not how dreambubbles work... 08:57 GA: uh, i mean you could get like a haptic suit and a 360 degree display and shit 08:58 CA: Hmm, perhaps I could ask Scarlet how she observes our conversations... 08:58 GA: you wanna observe everyones conversations too? 08:58 GA: kinky 09:00 CA: No, I was simpl hoping to observe the events that happen on the planets so that I'm not so out of the loop... 09:01 GA: ooh ive got an idea 09:01 GA: lily has robo eyes 09:01 GA: just ask her to use them as a camera 09:01 GA: though i think she's having an affair with like three people 09:01 GA: four people 09:01 CA: I didn't get the impression that Lily likes me that much... 09:01 GA: why not? 09:01 CA: I believe our personalities clash... 09:01 GA: is it cause youre french? 09:01 GA: oh 09:01 GA: ours do too 09:02 CA: Yes, but she is leagues more stubborn, and whether that is good or bad, I have yet to see... 09:02 GA: bad 09:02 GA: but thank you 09:02 GA: i pride myself on being selectively not stubborn 09:03 GA: years of always being wrong at work 09:06 GA: i mean except when im the cassandra 09:07 CA: I thought your name was Dina when you were transformed.... 09:08 CA: Hehe... 09:08 GA: hahah, nice 09:08 GA: no, i mean the trope 09:08 GA: not that im really 'the' cassandra, just that i occasionally give cassandra truths 09:08 GA: which are things that are right but nobody believes them 09:09 GA: yknow, based on thaat one mythical seer who was cursed by apollo to give right prophecies but nobody would believe them 09:09 GA: her name was uh, germaine 09:09 CA: Anyway... 09:09 CA: Can you tell me more about these several events?... 09:09 GA: what more is there to know 09:10 CA: Or are there people I should contact... 09:10 GA: lily, merrow, probably sami (she met your mutual kid btw), acenia, 09:10 CA: What the LoCaR denezin was like, what his powers were, how Jack killed him, what happened to Fate, How they got shenanicite from her body... 09:11 CA: Oh, she has? That's good, I'm sure she was worried... 09:11 GA: fate's still alive, but her dreamself, and also stuck on prospit 09:11 CA: Hmm, perhaps I will attempt to contact some of the other new players... 09:11 GA: lily would know about locar and how jack killed him, and the shenanicite thing 09:11 GA: nate knows more about his world and their denizen and shit 09:12 CA: And, Jack was on his team with Lily and the others, perhaps Merrow has things he could tell me as well... 09:12 CA: It's a tangled web that we weave... 09:13 GA: spiders suck, dude 09:13 CA: It has been a while, but I still remember LoTaC... 09:13 GA: yeah 09:13 GA: yknow i still think we coulda been friends 09:13 CA: Hm, who?... 09:13 GA: and that going into their territory and attacking them was pretty not justicey 09:14 GA: the spiderbirds 09:14 CA: I don't think so... 09:15 GA: trust me im like a bastion of justice or something 09:15 CA: They were bugs, and they weren't prototyped with anything else yet... 09:16 GA: bugbirds 09:16 GA: still. animals. 09:16 GA: stop fucking up my newfound morals thing you twat 09:17 CA: Apologies... 09:17 CA: I am glad you are finding your morals Doir!... 09:18 GA: i just pretend im someone who would have morals and do what theyd do 09:18 GA: like bon jovi, or scooby doo 09:19 GA: oh and listening to that weird compulsion to do justice 09:19 GA: that i have, just all the time 09:19 GA: like an itch in the back of my throat, yknow how those are so hard to itch cause theyre in your mouth 09:19 CA: Role models are a good place to begining to finding your own moral compass... 09:20 CA: And uh, no offense, but your justice sense can be a little warped at times... 09:20 GA: huh? no, thats just me ignoring it. 09:20 GA: it hurts to do that. 09:22 CA: h-hurts?... 09:22 CA: These henshin pens are more dangerous than I had thought... 09:22 CA: it's good I never used it... 09:22 GA: yeah like, um, you see the little stress boxes on our sheets? 09:22 CA: uh, yea?... 09:22 GA: if i ignore it, sometimes the mental ones get filled. but that only happened like once or twice. 09:24 GA: does give me a massive headache tho 09:24 GA: at least when sober 09:26 CA: That is slightly worrying... 09:26 GA: yeah so does doing things that are literally evil 09:26 GA: so is? 09:26 GA: so is. 09:26 GA: its not compulsions like GO ARREST THAT GUY its like STOP COMMITTING ARSON 09:27 CA: Doir I have openly expressed my concern for your mental wellbeing before... 09:27 GA: hey! what do you EXPECT me to do with the things ive found out? jeez! 09:27 GA: not to mention all of the harsh physical and emotional trauma 09:30 CA: Yes, that is true... 09:30 GA: yeah im not helping my case here 09:30 CA: Would you like to talk about it?... 09:31 GA: no 09:31 GA: im over the whole maniacally insane thing, even if ive lapsed back into the trope part 09:31 GA: and i made peace with the fact that jack is back, and we're all gonna die, and that other stuff 09:33 CA: That sounds more like giving up... 09:34 GA: giving up, being sane 09:34 GA: relatively sane 09:34 GA: well 09:34 GA: kind of sane 09:34 GA: same thing! 09:35 CA: Not really no... 09:35 GA: ok there are two sides to this 09:35 GA: either a: we're all gonna die if we're being realistic here or b: we're gonna win cause we're the protagonists 09:35 GA: or maybe c: jack will win cause he's actually the protagonist 09:35 GA: or d: we're gonna lose cause its just like madoka magica 09:38 CA: Doir. You are really not helping your case of being sane... 09:38 CA: There is no set outcome to this game. It's not like it has 4 alt endings that we can choose. All we can do is try our best and not do anything less... 09:39 GA: i want the ending where we all get cake 09:39 GA: and sit around the table and sing the cake song 09:39 GA: dude dibs on being madoka 09:41 CA: J’en ai marre... 09:41 GA: sorry, i dont speak italian 09:41 CA: It would seem I misjudged the amount of Lily's stubborness that came from your genetics... 09:41 GA: i mean, hi tired, im dad? 09:42 GA: im not being stubborn, im just being insane 09:42 CA: You are stubborn in a different way... 09:42 GA: stubbornly beautiful? 09:42 CA: Stubbornly silly actually... 09:43 GA: well that's pretty much my whole thing 09:45 CA: Doir, I'm not talking about a trope... 09:45 GA: tch, what a waste of words 09:45 CA: I understand that you might use humor as a coping mechanism, but there is a time where you must be serious... 09:45 GA: im serious sometimes! 09:46 CA: When you ARE serious it's just pretend to you!... 09:46 GA: actually, a lot lately. lily gets mad at me for dadding her and the other kids. 09:46 GA: no! 09:46 GA: ive been really serious for real! 09:47 CA: And when you DO get serious for real, you always lapse into this weird place between completely ridiculous and seriously depressing... 09:47 GA: well thats just like your opinion man 09:48 CA: Doir, you worry me a lot lately... 09:48 CA: I wonder if you will make me lose my hair... 09:48 GA: i didnt before? 09:48 GA: you mean 09:48 GA: lose your 09:48 GA: heir 09:48 CA: Yes, you worried me less... 09:49 CA: then you got extremely bad... 09:49 CA: But i didn't see it right to attempt to help, since I believe you were attempting a moirailship at the time... 09:50 GA: dirty rotten backstabbing seapeasant 09:50 GA: you cant help me! im unhelpable, as long as the joke doesn't get old! 09:51 CA: It's not a joke... 09:52 GA: its kind of a joke 09:52 CA: Well, I'm certainly not laughing... 09:53 GA: it wasnt for you 09:53 CA: Then who is it for?... 09:53 GA: uh, the audience 09:53 GA: and myself 09:54 GA: i thought it was pretty funny 09:54 CA: Who, Scarlet and the Dersites?... 09:54 GA: i hope that joke makes it into the movie adaptation 09:54 GA: sure 09:54 GA: this is the worst anime ever 09:57 GA: see this is your fault 09:57 GA: this conversation 09:57 GA: your fault 09:58 GA: you had to get up in my tropey biz 09:58 CA: I simply wanted to help you, but very well. I just hope that when the time to face the music comes, you are ready... 09:58 CA: I truly see you as my friend, and I don't want to see you or the people you love get hurt... 09:59 GA: what music? what? 09:59 GA: hey, i already established im doing BETTER now. 09:59 GA: like, i even truly care about people! 10:00 CA: Better, and yet you yourself are saying that you're insane, unhelpable, and that your entire "character arc" is a joke... 10:00 GA: pff, i finished mine when jack died 10:00 GA: the important part anyway 10:01 GA: now im like just an extraneous side character whos jokes are getting old 10:01 CA: Well, Jack is not dead at the moment, so it seems that you have some "character development" to get too... 10:01 GA: duh. im getting more sympathetic so i dont get killed off 10:01 GA: or if i do, its at least sad 10:02 CA: Go through a turning plot point. Have an epiphany. Walk down the street in the rain and look at your reflection in the window of a closed shop... 10:02 GA: hahah now you get it 10:02 GA: anyway im already sayin i had that shit 10:02 CA: And yet it seems you haven't changed yet... 10:02 GA: ive changed a ton! 10:02 GA: what, do you want me to be a completely different person overnight? 10:03 CA: No... 10:03 CA: I was perhaps expecting that you be a completely different person in 5 years though. But, change takes time... 10:03 GA: hey, i only got that epiphany like a year ago 10:04 GA: ...oh! good example, a bit ago when vyllen showed me his beau jerky and told me he had no remorse about the jack and fate thing i flipped at him 10:04 CA: That is great!... 10:04 GA: and when lily told me she wanted to fuck jack, i flipped at her 10:04 CA: Hmm but, how does Jack have it? In this timeline I was disintegrated right?... 10:04 GA: aaand when she got back full of regrets and crying about what jack did to fate, i hugged her and said everything was gonna be okay. 10:04 GA: yeah 10:05 CA: Odd... 10:05 GA: i dunno maybe he turned back the clock on it, or took you from another timeline 10:05 CA: But that is besids the point... 10:05 CA: I'm proud of you Doir, you have made progress... 10:06 GA: yeah i have, wheres my sticker 10:06 CA: If you come to the ark you might be lucky enough to find a whole sheet of "glittery star biscuits"... 10:07 GA: well its just glitter biscuit 10:08 GA: alternatively, pointy ass glam badges 10:08 CA: You will have the pointiest glam badge... 10:08 GA: woo 10:08 GA: and have a bit of faith, broski, ill become a well-adjusted adult someday 10:09 GA: ew, that broski almost looked unironic 10:09 GA: i take it back 10:09 CA: Its too late... 10:09 GA: replace it with dudeminister 10:09 CA: we are frat boys Doir... 10:09 CA: There's no going back now... 10:09 GA: bro check out how many grenades i can fit in my mouth 10:09 GA: dude thats gay 10:09 GA: bro 10:10 CA: No homosexual Doir... 10:10 GA: its not gay if its on the moons 10:12 CA: heheh... 10:13 CA: Anyway, Doir, stay safe. I hope we can talk more later... 10:14 GA: yeah, thats all for me, queen bee 10:14 GA: have a good one -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:14 --